Scars
by Welly
Summary: A case Greg works brings back painful memories.


Title: Scars

Author: Welly

Fandom: CSI

Series/sequel: nope

Pairings: None

Spoilers: Nada

Archive: Go for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ANYTHING. At all.

Summary: Greg is asked to work on a case that brings back bad memories for him.

INTRODUCTION

Greg Sanders was 13 years old. He was tall, skinny, and had brown and spiky wayward hair. It was the seventh of May, the day before his fourteenth birthday. Greg was in school. Year 9.

It was a Monday, 2:30pm. Greg was in a Maths lesson, learning about Pythagorean triples. Greg liked Maths. He was good at it, but he preferred science. That was his best subject, especially Chemistry. Greg always dreamed of working in a lab someday, playing with chemicals.

"3, 4, 5 is one of the most famous Pythagorean triples," said the teacher. "Can anyone think of another?"

Greg raised his hand.

"Mr Sanders," smiled the teacher. "You got one?"

"6, 8, 10," replied Greg.

"Good," said the teacher. "And why is that a Pythagorean triple?"

"Because six squared plus eight squared is one hundred," said Greg. "And the square root of one hundred is ten."

"Good," said the teacher. "That's one triple. Anyone think of any others?"

The door to the class room opened, and one of the school secretaries came in. She went over to the teacher, and muttered something to her. She didn't look very happy.

"Mr Sanders," said the teacher. "Can you go to the principal's office please?"

"What did I do now?" asked Greg innocently. He got into trouble a lot, usually for playing up in history, his least favourite subject.

"You didn't do anything," said the teacher.

"What's going on?" asked Greg.

"Just go with the secretary," said the teacher.

Greg stood up.

"Come on, boy," said the secretary, softly.

Greg gave his best friend John a puzzled look, and then left the Maths classroom. He then went to the principal's office, and the secretary left the two of them alone. Greg got on well with the principal, despite the fact that he was always getting told off. The principal liked Greg as well. He could see lots of potential in the young, back-chatty, half-Scandinavian teen.

Greg looked blankly at the principal. "Sir?"

"Greg, I have some bad news," said the principal.

Greg swallowed hard. The principal had never used his first name, he'd always been called 'Sanders'. "What's going on?"

"It's your family," said the principal.

Greg blinked. "Are they okay?"

"I'm afraid they're dead," said the principal.

"All of them?" asked Greg. "Mama, and dad, and nana, and papa olaf?"

"I'm so sorry," said the principal.

"Oh my God!" said Greg. "What happened?"

"There was a gas leak at your house, it exploded."

"My house blew up!"

"I'm afraid so."

"My home is gone!" said Greg. "Everything?"

"I'm so sorry," said the principal.

Greg took a deep breath. "What's going to happen to me?"

"You'll go and live with a foster family for a while," said the principal.

"For how long?" asked Greg.

"I don't know," said the principal.

"I don't want a foster family," said Greg, welling up. "I want _my_ family. I want mama, and dad, and nana, and papa olaf. I don't want someone else's family, I've got my own."

May the 7th, 1989. The day Greg Sanders' world was turned upside down.

SCENE 1- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

Greg was now twenty eight years old. It was May the 7th, 2004. The day before Greg's twenty-ninth birthday. He was working in the Las Vegas crime lab. Greg liked his job, he got to use his great knowledge of chemistry on a daily basis, and he got to play with lots of chemicals. Life was good. He had a girlfriend, a nice DA, who was just a couple of years older than he was.

It was a Tuesday. Greg was sat in his DNA lab, running some DNA for Warrick's case. His computer beeped. CODIS had found a match. Greg printed out the sheet, and paged Warrick. He turned up a few minutes later, with Grissom.

"Hey," smiled Greg. "Warrick, got a hit for your semen." He handed the CSI a manila folder with a couple of sheets of paper in it.

"Thanks Greggo," said Warrick, leaving the lab.

"What's up?" asked Greg, turning to Grissom.

"How's your Norwegian?" asked Grissom.

"It's okay," said Greg. "Why?"

"I need your help with a victim," said Grissom.

"What, a corpse who speaks Norwegian?" said Greg.

"No," said Grissom. "she's not a corpse. She's fifteen, and she's scared, and she doesn't speak much English."

"Ah," said Greg. "You want me to talk to her?"

"Would you?"

"Sure."

"Greg, be nice," said Grissom.

"I'm always nice," smiled Greg.

"I mean it," said Grissom.

"I know," said Greg. "Where is she?"

SCENE 2- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"What did she say?" asked Grissom.

"She said she's living in a foster house," said Greg. "She said there's four of them there, and she said that the children are being abused. Look, are you sure this is a case for CSI?"

"You tell me," said Grissom. "Is there a crime involved here?"

Greg nodded.

"And is there a crime scene?"

Greg nodded.

"So?"

"I guess this is a case for CSI then," sighed Greg.

"Don't sound so depressed about it," said Grissom. "If these children are being abused, we'll get the people responsible, okay?"

"Uh huh," said Greg.

"So do we have an address?" asked Grissom.

"Yes," said Greg.

"Then I'll get a warrant," said Grissom. "You wanna come?"

"No," said Greg. "I'm okay."

"I think you could do with the practice," said Grissom. "You're coming."

"Fine," said Greg.

SCENE 3- UNKNOWN LOCATION: CRIME SCENE

"This is the place," said Greg, as Grissom parked the tahoe outside a deserted house.

"Let's go," said Grissom.

Greg followed Grissom into the empty house. Nobody was in. The two of them looked around inside. They found the children's' bedroom. Two sets of bunk beds, neatly made. The room was immaculate, the children were tidy.

"This place looks clean," said Grissom.

"A bit too clean?" said Greg.

"I don't think so," said Grissom.

"Uh huh," said Greg.

They found the kitchen. That was really neat too.

"Fridge is empty," said Greg. "You'd think there'd be more food if they were looking after four children."

"Maybe they're at the supermarket right now," said Grissom.

"Maybe," said Greg, closing the fridge door. "I wonder what's in the basement."

"Let's go take a look," said Grissom, heading down the stairs. Greg followed, and gasped at what he saw. Three children, sat on the floor, their hands tied behind their backs. They were severely underweight, and needed a good bath. Grissom and Greg rushed to the children's aid, and undid their binds.

"Who are you?" asked the four year old Greg was next to.

"I'm Greg," replied Greg. "What's your name?"

"Alice," replied the girl. "Are you an angel?"

Greg smiled. "Something like that."

The little girl threw her arms around Greg's neck, and he picked her up, and cuddled her. "Everything's gonna be okay," he said, welling up slightly.

"Who are you?" asked the twelve year old boy Grissom was untying.

"My name's Gil," said Grissom.

"Are you gonna get us out of here, Gil?" asked the boy.

"Yes," said Grissom.

"Thank you," said the boy.

Grissom turned to the next child. He was thirteen. "It's okay," he said softly, as the boy flinched away from him.

SCENE 4- UNKNOWN LOCATION: CRIME SCENE

Grissom and Greg were stood next to their tahoe. The two boys were sat in the back seat. Alice refused to let go of Greg, her angel, so he was still cuddling her. They were waiting for an ambulance.

"What are your names?" asked Grissom.

"I'm Harry," said the twelve year old. "He's Tom."

Tom didn't move, he was staring at the floor.

"Right," said Grissom.

"If they come back, and find us, they'll kill us," said Harry.

"Nobody's going to get killed," said Grissom.

"You don't know what they're like," said Harry.

"No," said Grissom. "I don't know what they're like. But I do know that they're not going to hurt you anymore."

"Where's Isabelle?" asked Harry. "She escaped."

"She came to us," said Grissom. "Don't worry, she's safe."

"Oh good," said Harry. "Did she tell you we were here?"

"Yes," said Grissom.

A car pulled up on the drive. A couple in their mid forties came out, and walked over to the two CSIs. "Who are you?" asked the man.

Greg froze. He put his hand on the back of Alice's head, and stepped back slightly.

"We're with the crime lab," explained Grissom.

"You have no right to be here," said the man.

"You have no right to abuse these children," said Grissom.

The woman looked at Greg, and made eye contact with him. She recognised him.

"These children aren't being abused," said the man. "What lies have they been telling you?"

"They haven't told us anything," said Grissom. "They didn't need to."

"I think this is just one big misunderstanding," said the woman, stepping towards Greg. "Alice, baby, come back to mummy."

Alice screamed. That was exactly what Greg wanted to do. He held Alice tighter, and retreated away from the woman.

The sound of an approaching siren got louder and louder, until an ambulance came around the corner.

Help had arrived.

SCENE 5- UNKNOWN LOCATION: CRIME SCENE

"Angel!" screamed Alice. "Don't go! Don't leave me!"

Greg welled up. "I have to go."

"NO!" cried Alice. "I want you to stay."

"I can't," said Greg.

"Please!" pleaded Alice.

Greg shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"NO!"

"Alice, listen to me," sniffed Greg. "You're going to be okay. You're safe now. They won't hurt you anymore. You're safe."

The paramedics closed the rear doors to the ambulance. Greg heard Alice scream, and his heart split in two. He knew exactly how she was feeling. Greg looked over to the police car, where the couple were being sat in the back seats.

"Greg," said Grissom.

"Huh?" said Greg, spinning around to face his supervisor. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"We should head back inside," said Grissom.

"Uh, I can't work this case any more," said Greg. "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" asked Grissom.

"When I was younger, I was in foster care," explained Greg.

Grissom sighed. "I know this is going to be hard for you."

"No," said Greg, staring at the ground. "You don't understand. That couple, they were my foster parents."

"_That_ couple?" asked Grissom.

Greg nodded, and burst into tears. He leant his back against the Tahoe, and slid down it until he was sat on the pavement. He pulled his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins, and buried his face in his jeans.

"Oh Greg," said Grissom, kneeling down in front of his youngest team member. "I didn't know," he said softly, putting his hand on the back of Greg's neck.

Greg flinched.

"Did they abuse you?" asked Grissom.

Greg nodded.

"Greg, I am so sorry."

SCENE 6- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: BREAK ROOM

"Uh, Catherine?" said Greg, going into the break room.

"Hey Greggie," smiled Catherine, "what's up?"

"Grissom needs your help with his case," said Greg.

"I thought you were helping him," said Catherine.

"I was," said Greg. "But I'm not working the case anymore."

"Why not?" asked Catherine.

"Long story," said Greg, biting his lip.

"Sure," said Catherine. "I'll go help him."

"Thanks," said Greg, turning to leave the room.

SCENE 7- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: LOCKER ROOM

Greg was sat in the locker room. He was half way through his shift. Eight hours left. Greg looked at his watch. It was 1am. May the eighth. Greg's birthday. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to be happy about that fact. He thought about a birthday he'd had fifteen years ago. His fourteenth birthday. He didn't have a cake that day. He didn't have a party. He didn't have any friends round. He didn't have his family. He'd been sent to a foster family on the other side of the city, they were the only people that could take him. They made his birthday a very miserable day. He'd been beaten up, and he hadn't had a single thing to eat. Greg didn't like birthdays very much.

"Greggo!" smiled Sara, coming into the room. She opened her locker.

"Hey," said Greg, quietly.

Sara pulled out an envelope and a box out of her locker. She then closed the locker, and turned to Greg. "How long have we known each other?"

"Three and a half years," replied Greg.

"And I only just found out that today is your birthday," said Sara. "I got you something. It's not much, but I hope you'll like it."

"You didn't have to go to that trouble for me," said Greg.

"I wanted to," smiled Sara. She handed Greg the envelope and the box.

"Do you want me to open it now?" asked Greg.

"Uh huh," said Sara, beaming.

Greg opened the envelope, and giggled slightly at the joke. "That's cute. Thanks."

"No problem," beamed Sara.

"What's in this box?" asked Greg.

"Open it, and see," said Sara.

Greg undid the ribbon, and pulled the lid off the box. He pulled out the CD. 'Punkrock legends. Volume 3.'

"Wow! Sara, this is cool," said Greg, breaking into a smile.

"It only came out yesterday," said Sara. "I didn't know if you'd got it yet."

"I hadn't, no," said Greg. "Thank you."

Sara threw her arms around the young tech. "Happy birthday Greggo."

Greg smiled.

Sara pulled away from Greg slightly, and then leant forward, and kissed him on the lips. A few seconds later, she let go of him, and stood up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah," said Greg.

"I should go," said Sara.

"I think you should," said Greg.

Sara rushed out the room, and Greg sighed. At that moment, he just wanted to go home, and be alone, but he couldn't, because he still had eight hours of shift to get through.

SCENE 8- GREG'S PASSAT

Greg clocked out of the lab, and went to his car. He put in the CD that Sara had got him, because he really wanted to listen to it, and drove to the hospital. He was going to check on the three children.

SCENE 9- HOSPITAL

He got to the hospital, and found the right room. The three children were sharing a room. Alice was asleep. Tom was curled up, staring at the wall, and Harry was reading a book. When Greg opened the door, Harry looked across, and smiled.

"Hey," said Greg.

"Hey," said Harry. "You're one of the guys that saved us."

"Yeah," said Greg. "My name's Greg."

"Thank you Greg," said Harry.

"How are you all doing?" asked Greg.

"We're doing okay," said Harry. "Everyone's really nice here. We had a really big breakfast. We had waffles."

"Wow!" said Greg. "I like waffles."

"So do I," beamed Harry. "Um, what happened to our foster parents?"

"They've been arrested," said Greg.

"Are they going to go to jail?" asked Harry.

"Probably," said Greg.

"Uh huh," said Harry.

Greg sat down on Tom's bed. "Tom? Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone," said Tom.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Greg, reassuringly.

Tom didn't say anything.

"I know how you're feeling," said Greg.

"No you don't," said Tom. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know that you feel lonely," said Greg. "And I know that you feel scared. You think that your foster parents are going to come back, and hurt you again, but that's not true. They're not going to come back, and they're not going to hurt you anymore. You don't need to be scared, and you don't need to feel lonely. You're safe now, and there are people, good people, that are going to take care of you. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore. Nobody, you hear me?"

"Maybe," said Tom.

"Definitely," said Greg.

SCENE 10- GREG'S HOUSE

Greg was sat at home, by himself, trying to pretend that it wasn't his birthday. The doorbell rang. Greg got up, and answered it. It was Nick.

"Nick?" said Greg. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by-" began Nick.

"Whatever," said Greg.

"I came to see you," said Nick.

"Why?" asked Greg. "Did I do something wrong at work?"

"No," said Nick. "I thought you could do with a friend."

Greg opened the door as far as it would go, and Nick stepped in to the house.

"Do you want a drink, or something?" offered Greg.

"Coffee?" asked Nick.

"Nope," said Greg. "I don't have any of that instant stuff you love."

"Oh," said Nick. "Beer?"

"Got that," said Greg, going over to the fridge. He pulled out two bottles of beer, and a bottle opener. He took the lids off the bottles, and handed one to Nick.

"Thanks," said Nick, sitting down on the sofa.

Greg sat down on the chair nearest the door, and sipped his beer.

"Sara said it's your birthday," said Nick.

"Yeah," said Greg.

"You never said," said Nick.

"I don't like birthdays," said Greg.

"Why not?" asked Nick.

"Because birthdays just remind you of what you've lost," said Greg.

"Ah, they're not all bad," said Nick.

"Uh huh," said Greg. "But my birthday, that's not why you're here, is it?"

Nick sipped his beer.

"You spoke to Grissom," guessed Greg.

"I did," said Nick.

"What did he tell you?" asked Greg.

"He told me that you were in foster care when you were younger," said Nick. "He told me that you were abused by your foster parents."

"Uh huh," said Greg.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Nick.

"About what they did to me?" said Greg. "No way. I can't talk about that, not ever."

"Okay," said Nick. "Can I ask why you were put into care?"

"Because my family died," said Greg.

"When?" asked Nick.

"May the 7th, 1989," replied Greg.

"What happened?" asked Nick.

"There was a gas leak," said Greg. "My house blew up."

"I'm so sorry," said Nick. "I had no idea."

"Why would you?" asked Greg. "I mean, it's not like I talk about it."

"Does anyone know?" asked Nick.

Greg shook his head.

"Not even Grissom?"

"No."

"Do you still miss them?" asked Nick.

Greg nodded. "I miss all of them. I miss my mama cuddling me, and singing to me; I miss my dad's bad jokes; I miss my nana's cooking; and I miss my papa olaf. They were taken away from me the day before my fourteenth birthday, and ever since then, I've had no family. It's just been me."

"You have no other family?" asked Nick.

"Not that I know of," said Greg. "It was just the four of us."

"I'm so sorry," said Nick.

"I got put into care on my fourteenth birthday," said Greg. "and I stayed with the same family for four years. They hurt me, and nobody would do anything about it. I tried to tell the social workers, but they didn't believe me. I tried to run away, but my foster parents found me, and made me wish I'd never left. On my eighteenth birthday, I was allowed access to the inheritance from my family, and I left. I went to university, and got as far away from my foster parents as possible."

"Greg," said Nick.

"They destroyed me," said Greg. "Ever since I stayed with them, I've never been able to make relationships in the same way."

"What do you mean?" asked Nick.

"I can't get close to anyone," said Greg. "Why do you think I've never had the same girlfriend for more than two weeks?"

"The right woman is out there somewhere," said Nick.

"Maybe it's Sara," said Greg.

"Huh?"

"She kissed me today."

"And did it do anything for you?"

Greg shook his head. "Nothing."

"You'll find the right woman eventually," said Nick.

"I doubt it," said Greg. "I have a problem trusting people."

"Do you trust me?" asked Nick.

Greg stared at the floor.

"Greg?" asked Nick.

"I don't know," said Greg.

"You can trust me," said Nick.

"You say that," said Greg. "But I don't know if I can. Every adult I've ever trusted has hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Nick.

"Maybe not intentionally," said Greg.

"Greg, I had no idea you felt like this," said Nick.

Greg sipped his beer. "I just have a problem with people, that's all."

"Do you trust anyone?" asked Nick.

"Nick, ever since I left my foster parents, I've been alone. It's just been me. I've had nobody there that I could trust. I learned to look after myself, I had to. Nobody else was going to look after me. It's just me. By myself."

"It doesn't have to be," said Nick. "There are people there for you."

"Like who?" said Greg.

"Me," said Nick.

"You say that you're there for me," said Greg. "But if I really needed you, would you be there? Would you really?"

"Yes," said Nick. "I would."

Greg stared at the floor.

"You don't have to be alone anymore," said Nick. "You can let someone else take some of the punches for you."

"I don't know how to," said Greg. "I've been by myself for 15 years. I don't know how to be any different."

SCENE 11- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

"Greg, can we talk?" asked Grissom, going into Greg's DNA lab.

Greg instantly felt agitated. Grissom alone made him nervous, but when Grissom came into the room saying 'we need to talk', then that could never ever mean anything good. "What's up?" asked Greg innocently, faking a smile.

"Your former foster parents," said Grissom.

Greg's heart sank. There had been a little part to him that had maybe hoped Grissom would want to talk about something else, but that little part of him had just been stamped on with Grissom's words. "What about them?"

"They've been charged with four counts of neglect, and child abuse," said Grissom. "We'll be speaking with all their previous foster children, but I want to ask you first. Greg, could you go and testify?"

Greg shook his head. He instantly knew the answer to that question. "No way. I'm sorry, I can't do it. Not ever."

"That's okay," said Grissom. "Maybe someone else will do it."

"I'm sorry," said Greg.

"It's okay," said Grissom.

"Are they going to go to jail?" asked Greg, a sudden child-like quality becoming apparent in his voice.

Grissom nodded. "Yes."

"Uh huh," said Greg.

"They can't hurt you anymore," said Grissom, putting his hand on Greg's shoulder.

Greg sighed. It was a sigh of relief. He was finally safe.

END


End file.
